onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Wish Realm
*Jacinda Vidrio *Lucy *Rogers *Weaver † |firstappearance = Wish You Were Here |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke}} The Wish Realm, also known as the Alternate Universe, and locally known as the Enchanted Forest,"Wish You Were Here", Once Upon a Time, ABC is a reality featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the tenth episode of the sixth season. History Revered for saving the kingdom's people from the Evil Queen, Charming and Snow ascend the throne as King David and Queen Snow, and they are the elderly rulers of this land. The original Emma is placed in the role of their meek daughter, given fake memories and having her real ones erased so she no longer remembers being strong or fighting back. Her son, Henry, is a prince who is approaching his knighting ceremony. This realm's Robin of Locksley is also still alive; Rumplestiltskin is imprisoned underneath the ruined Evil Queen's former palace; and Geppetto has died of old age, leaving his son, Pinocchio, alone. Regina, the Evil Queen's counterpart from the Land Without Magic, visits this realm shortly after its creation to try and bring Emma back. Emma doubts her claims of a "real" world and she is soon discovered by the king and queen, who believe her to be the Evil Queen they banished. After a suggestion from Rumplestiltskin, Regina decides to disguise herself as just that and attacks as Snow and David knight Henry, hoping to awaken Emma's inherent heroism. Instead, Emma attempts to give Regina control of the kingdom, even as Regina crushes her supposed parents' hearts. His grandparents dead, Henry swears revenge on the Evil Queen and attempts to kill her, but Emma stops him and remembers who she really is. Their escape is postponed when Regina meets the Robin of the Wish Realm but they are still able to return to the Land Without Magic via an Enchanted Tree carved into a wardrobe by Pinocchio, bringing Robin along with them. After Robin is returned to the Wish Realm by Regina's evil half, the Evil Queen created by Dr. Jekyll's Serum kidnaps him to use as bait in an attempt to kill Regina. Regina thwarts this attempt by putting some of her love in the Evil Queen's heart, turning her good, and Henry of the Land Without Magic uses his Author's pen to send the Queen somewhere she can be happy: the Wish Realm. However, this falls through when Sir Henry discovers her and still blames her for his grandparents' death. As such, the Queen and Robin leave the Wish Realm to retreat to the "real" Enchanted Forest. Sometime later, Sir Henry departs from the Wish Realm for an unknown land, where he turns down a chance to make a deal with Wish Rumplestiltskin to obtain his happy ending. }} }} When the citizens of the United Realms, which includes the Wish Realm, elect Regina as their new Queen, Regina is brought to the royal castle by her family to crowned. }} Inhabitants *The Apprentice *Ariel *Baelfire † *Bar patron *Bashful *Belle † *Black Beard *Blue Fairy *Captain Ahab *Cruella De Vil *Doc *Evil Queen *Evil Queen (Serum) *First mate *Geppetto † *Granny *Grumpy *Henry *Hook *Maid Marian † *Peter Pan *Pinocchio *Prince Charming † *Princess Emma *Robin of Locksley *Rumplestiltskin † *Seer *Sheriff of Nottingham *Sleepy *Smee *Sneezy *Snow White † *Stealthy Locations For detailed location information, please see the Wish Realm Locations category, or the list of minor Wish Realm locations. Ways to Access the Wish Realm The Wish Realm can be reached: *By Tilly's looking glass *Also, every other way that can be used in a magical location is possible due to the location being a magical world. ( ) Trivia On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The statue of King David and Queen Snow in the Wish Realm is featured in the title card for "Wish You Were Here".File:610Title.png *According to Edward Kitsis, even though the Wish Realm is a world, it only consists of "an alternate Enchanted Forest". *According to Adam Horowitz, the Wish Realm is a "realm that was created by the wish, so it's an actual place that exists now. The wish has created it, so it's not an alternate realm in the sense that it's just imaginary and not real, like the ''Heroes and Villains'' book; this place actually now exists and is real". *The river that Emma and Regina stop by is the same altered location where Prince Charming and Snow White first decided to "take back the kingdom". This can easily be seen from direction of the trees.'Enchanted Forest: File:122Proposal.png '''Wish Realm: File:610WhereIsHe.png But it is not known if these two places are meant to be same since the latter does not have the Royal Castle behind and there seems to be no mountain. *The tavern where Regina and her serum counterpart both find Robin of LocksleyFile:611ArrivingAtTheTavern.png File:614LookingThroughWindow.png is the Wish Realm version of the Enchanted Forest tavern where Queen Regina and Tinker Bell found the real Robin Hood in "Quite a Common Fairy".File:303TavernExterior.png The two buildings share the same facade. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The opening shot of the Jolly Roger sailing at the Wish Realm sea in "Breadcrumbs"File:716JollyRoger.png is stock footage of the real Jolly Roger in Neverland from "And Straight On 'Til Morning".File:222JollyRoger.png The same shot was used in "The Heart of the Truest Believer".File:301JollyRoger.png **A wide shot of the Jolly Roger in the scene where Davy Jones' treasure is hoisted onto the ship in "Breadcrumbs"File:716JollyRoger3.png is stock footage from the scene where Hook and Liam first set eyes upon the real Jolly Roger in the Enchanted Forest in "The Brothers Jones".File:515ShesTheFlagship.png Another wide shot from the scene, where the ship is struck by lightning,File:716LightningStrike.png is a darkened version of a shot of the real Jolly Roger sailing on the seas of Neverland in "The Heart of the Truest Believer".File:301Ocean.png |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The workbench outside Pinocchio's home is filled with hand carved marionettes;File:611HeyTherePinocchio.png fitting for a former wooden marionette. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The Wish Realm scene with Regina and the dwarves in "Wish You Were Here" was filmed in Burnaby's Central Park. *The Golden Ears Provincial Park doubles as the beach where Regina and Emma meet up with Rumplestiltskin in "Wish You Were Here". *The scenes by the enchanted tree in "Tougher Than the Rest" were filmed in Vancouver's Stanley Park,File:IGlee j buckley-611.png File:IGlee j buckley-611-3.png File:IGlee j buckley-611-4.png by the pathway known as the Stanley Park SeaWall.File:IGlee j buckley-611-2.png *The shootout scene with Wish Hook and Captain Ahab at the Wish Realm Port in "Knightfall" was filmed on a green-screen set at The Bridge Studios. *The scenes by the Wish Realm version of Rumplestiltskin's Farm in "Homecoming" was filmed in Vancouver's Everett Crowley Park. **A deleted scene with Roni and the Wish Realm versions of Grumpy, Granny and the Blue Fairy by the statue of Queen Snow and King David was filmed in the same location. Crowley Park today.|image=File:TWyvrshoots-721.png}} *The scenes in Hook's Hideout in "Homecoming" were filmed on a green-screen set at The Bridge Studios.File:IGlee j buckley-721.png The rocks Rogers and Weaver were standing on were real, as were the rock Wish Ariel was sitting on. The rest of the surroundings were added digitally in post-production. *Burnaby's Central Park doubles as the Wish Realm for the scene with Rogers, Margot and the Black Knights in "Leaving Storybrooke". Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} ru:Мир Желаний Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Worlds